For Your Entertainment
by Systematic Overload
Summary: After seeing Puck perform in Glee, Rachel finds herself extremely aroused. Disappearing to the locker-room, she tries to take care of it herself, only to discover that Noah Puckerman heard every word she moaned, and he just might be able to help.


**Title: **For Your Entertainment

**Word Count:** 5,222

**Pairing:** Puck/Rachel, mention of Finn/Rachel

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Sexual Situations and Language

**Prompt: **Puck catches Rachel masturbating at school while fantasizing about him. He makes his presence known and gives her what she was wanting.

**Summary: **_Oh, do you like what you see? Oh, let me entertain you till you scream!_ After a gender-challenge in Glee Club, Rachel Berry is shaken by the boys' performance of "For Your Entertainment." There's fire licking her from the inside out, and Noah Puckerman just might be able to help her out. For her entertainment.

* * *

><p>The water was warm against her skin, but nothing like the fire that seemed to lick her from the inside out. Her mind was clouded with lust, her thoughts blanketed with a carnal desire. Rachel's reflection was slightly visible in the white tile of the shower stall, her cheeks colored a deep red and her chest heaving.<p>

He wasn't supposed to make her feel like this. He wasn't supposed to make her want to feel what he could do to her, make her feel as though her body _needed_ him. It was only a performance—granted, a very sexual performance—and as an actress, Rachel was disgusted that she had such a strong reaction to mere acting.

Her body wasn't supposed to respond with heat between her thighs, a desperate need for friction that would make her whine and scream. Yet, every time he looked at her, she nearly swooned. The way he gripped the microphone had her thinking about how those hands used to grip her hips, thumbs stroking the soft skin from where her shirt rode up. His mouth, the way he formed the words, made her weak at the knees. Everything he did had her mind reeling in the best possible way, imagining how he'd feel.

It all started when Mr. Schuester told the Glee Club to embrace modern sexuality since society was now fueled by it. It was going to be another boy/girl challenge, and the girls already knew what song they'd perform. They settled on the popular Pussycat Dolls song, "Buttons," minus Snoop Dogg's rap. The boys, however, went with "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert. The song in itself was suggestive, but Noah Puckerman, standing on a stage singing about how he wanted to make you feel, make you scream, had her feeling things that had only read in books.

Noah Puckerman turned Rachel Berry on.

He just stood right in front of her, almost as if he was singing to her. Every line was more suggestive than the first, each line making her feel something different.

The brunette leaned against the chilled tile wall, hoping that it might help her cool off. It didn't. Her head fell back against the wall as she took a few deep breaths, knowing exactly what she would have to resort to. Of course, she didn't indulge in self pleasure often, but there were times when it was nice to relieve some stress and tension of the day. She had never though, had to release the frustration that another boy made her feel. The thought of even doing that had never crossed her mind, but then again, she was never placed in the position she was now.

Her hand fell from the back of her head to her neck, the water droplets that rested on her skin dripping. The hand caressed the soft skin much in the manner that men in her past had. As she closed her eyes, she could almost picture Noah standing in front of her, his hand resting on her neck. It wasn't him though, it was herself.

Girls want sex just as much as guys do.

Her hand once again fell, this time to the swell of her breasts, her hand kneading her own soft flesh. It wasn't hard to imagine calloused hands touching her as she had never been touched before. Many times she'd felt those hands. Back when they were dating, when he simply grabbed her arm to stop her in the hallway, or the rare times when they got to dance together in Glee. It was easy to think of those hands touching her so intimately as she knew they once begged to do.

A low moan was pulled from her throat as she rolled her nipple between her thumb and index finger, her head rolling back against the tile wall again. "Noah," she whimpered, her voice low in case anyone dare overhear her.

Her other hand, resting on her taut and tan stomach, slid lower on her slick skin. Her fingers brushed the damp curls at the apex of her thighs as she inhaled a shaky breath. Tentatively, as if testing her own waters, she slid a slender finger over her clit, her eyelids fluttering closed at the new sensation. She couldn't help but let out a noise of appreciation when she repeated the action, using just a bit more force in her touch.

With fingers that had only done this a few times before, she continued to knead her breast in her hand, her fingers still working intently between her thighs. The Diva lifted her foot to prop it up on the ledge that was supposed to be used for shampoo and various soaps so that she could spread her legs the slightest bit wider, giving herself a bit more space. Her back arched against the white tile, a moan coming from her mouth.

Slowing her fingers, she shifted them downward, resting the heel of her hand on the swollen nub, sliding two fingers inside herself with ease. She had lost her virginity to Finn, although no one knew that fact. It hadn't lasted particularly long, and it was so terrible that Rachel pushed it from her mind just like Finn did. Now the two were broken up and things of the past didn't matter anymore. As her dad said, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

The heel of her palm moved rhythmically in time with her fingers, giving her just enough friction. She knew she'd be close after spending so much time thinking about the performance, but she didn't expect to feel the building sensation in the pit of her stomach so soon. Her fingers curled upwards, searching for the rough patch of skin in her most intimate place. She couldn't stop the whine that spilled from her lips, a few decibels louder than she intended. Imagining that it was him, his fingers, solely him making her feel this good, sent her over the edge.

"Noah!" she shouted as she came around her fingers, reality of the situation settling back in.

After a moment of trying to regain her breath and composure, she slowly removed her fingers, washing them under the spray of the water. Irritated, she hit the tile wall with her hand. It wasn't fair that he made her feel this way while he was making kissy faces at Lauren. Of course, she never showed any interest for him, but things were changing lately. He wasn't supposed to make her even come close to feeling anything to what she did without him even touching her.

"I hate you, Noah Puckerman. I hate you."

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman walked down the hallway of William McKinley, intent on finding the little brunette that ran out of the choir room faster than he'd ever seen her move. Sure, he thought she might be a bit uncomfortable seeing Finn and Quinn together, but he knew she was strong enough to put on her brave show face and smile through it. When she ran out of the room though, he wasn't so sure.<p>

So he did what he thought was best; he followed her.

For a tiny girl, she moved fast. She zipped down the hallway with reason, not once looking behind her to see if someone was following her. Sure, he might have felt like a creep any other time, but this was Rachel Berry. They were friends, granted, since she broke up with Finn, kind of distant friends because the jolly giant made it clear that Puck wasn't allowed to go after Rachel, but friends nonetheless. He cared about her, maybe more than he should, but he cared about her.

He watched her dart into the Girls' locker room. The boy with the mohawk knew good and well that he should let it go and just walk back to the choir room, but there was something compelling him to follow her, to make sure she was okay.

Taking a few minutes to glance down the hallway to make sure he was unseen, he opened the door to the locker room, immediately hearing the shower running. Well, if a fucking shower was going to make her feel better, Puck wasn't going to complain. He just wanted her to feel okay about Finn and Quinn, who were all but eye fucking each other in Glee.

It crossed his mind that maybe he was acting like a stalker right now, standing inside the Girls' locker room while Rachel Berry showered, but the urge to help her was back again. He just wanted to make sure she was okay and then he'd go.

"Rach?" Puck called out softly, walking closer to the shower stalls.

The stalls were set up a lot differently than the Boys' locker room. There were two lines of eight, but instead of open stalls, each was closed off with a shower curtain and a high tile wall. Given some of the girls at William McKinley, like Santana, that was probably a good thing.

"Rach?" he called out again, listening to see if she'd reply.

All he got in response was a choked cry. It took him a few moments to put two and two together and realize what was happening. Noah Puckerman knew the sound of a girl getting herself off, and the sounds Rachel Berry was making were it.

It all kind of hit him at once, the thoughts and images of Rachel Berry leaning against the wall of the shower, fingers dancing between her thighs, chest heaving as her hair stuck to her face and her breath came in short gasps. He pictured those soft, brown eyes filled with lust, her head thrown back as her lips parted to let out more noise. Just thinking about it made his jeans grow considerably tighter.

Shifting a bit to try to get a bit more comfortable, he continued to listen to her sounds, still picturing her small frame arching against the tile. It crossed his mind that this was wrong on so many different levels, but he couldn't leave, not until he got her. She'd probably yell at him, maybe kick him, but he wanted to tell her how he felt, how Lauren was a nonfactor and he wanted the girl who thought that gold stars were metaphors.

"Noah!" the voice yelled, and Puck nearly choked on his tongue. She was fantasizing about him, wishing it was his fingers making her come undone.

He heard her hand hit the wall as her meek little voice broke the sound of her panting. "I hate you, Noah Puckerman. I hate you," she whispered.

"No, you don't," he replied instantly, gently tugging on the shower curtain in attempt to get permission to enter. He heard her shocked gasp and her almost sob of embarrassment. He could almost picture her shaking her head, asking herself why she was so stupid.

"Rach, I know it's embarrassing, but it's like, normal to do that. Guys encourage it if they get to watch. Yeah, it must be embarrassing, and fuck knows it was hot just listening to you, but it's cool. C'mon- awweh shit, Berry, don't cry!" he pleaded.

He tried to pass it off as no big deal. He knew she felt mortified, but he didn't care about that. He cared about the fact that she screamed _his_ name when she came, that she was thinking about _him_. That's what mattered in his mind, and he was holding onto those facts. She obviously didn't feel anything like that for Finn or Jesse St. Douchebag, but she felt something like that for him.

"Rachel, let me in." His words held a double meaning that they both sensed. He asked her to let him into the shower stall, but he also asked her to let him into her life, into her mind, into her thoughts that she held so tightly to herself. He asked her to open up and admit that she felt something for him, to allow him to be that person for her once again. He knew he'd be a better person for her than Finn was, better than Jesse was, but only if she'd let him.

"Rach, please. It's not that bad, and I'm not grossed out or anything. I'm like really fucking turned on and flattered but that's beside the point. Just let me in."

If she wasn't going to let him in, then he'd go in whether she liked it or not. While part of him was hoping that something would happen in the shower, he wanted to make sure that she was okay. Puck was slowly transforming into Noah as he stood, waiting for her answer. He cared about her, a lot more than he sometimes wanted to.

He always cared about her to some degree. When they broke up, he cared about her even though he refused to show it. When she came to him when Finn upset her, he cared about her enough to walk away because he knew she'd forget it. When she looked past Finn to catch his eye before Nationals, he cared about her enough to let her go. She meant a lot to him even if he couldn't admit it sometimes.

"I'm comin' in anyway, Rachel," he warned her, pulling his grey t-shirt over his head before he let it fall to the floor. He ran his hand through his 'hawk as he waited for her answer, not surprised that he only got a sniffle in reply. He toed off his shoes before unbuckling his belt, letting that too fall to the floor. His jeans were next. Now he stood unclothed except for his boxers, which he decided to leave on incase the brunette would feel too uncomfortable.

Puck pulled the shower curtain back gently, just enough so he could slip in behind her small figure. His eyes instantly landed on her as she stood with her back to him, just a slight bit under the spray of warm water. His eyes traced the soft contours of her body, the gentle curve of her waist, and the strong muscle of her thighs. She was beautiful in an unconventional way, but beautiful nonetheless, more beautiful than Quinn, Santana, Brittany, or Lauren.

"B, look at me," he whispered, his eyes looking at the back of her head, waiting for her to turn around. Instead, she just looked at him over her shoulder, wet hair clinging to her cheek. With a steady hand, he lightly brushed the hair from her cheek, his signature half smile settling on his lips.

"I'm so embarrassed, Noah," she whispered, turning a bit more towards him. "I never considered the fact that you or someone else would follow me, and I had no intentions of masturbating in a shower stall at school. I… I'm so, so embarrassed."

"I told you, Rachel. Don't be embarrassed. It's natural, it happens. People get themselves off. That's not what I care about. Yeah, I mean, it was hot listening to you, but I don't care about that." He paused when she looked at him questioningly, a puzzled look on her face. "I care about the fact that you said my name, Rach. _My _name. Why is that?" His voice was low, his eyes dark with a gleam of possessiveness towards the brunette sharing the stall with him.

Rachel finally turned to face him full on, leaning back against the tile wall of the shower, once again hoping that it would cool her off. His words sent liquid fire racing through her veins as her pulse thudded in her ears. She felt his eyes trace her figure, lingering on her breasts, the tan expanse of her stomach, then dropping to linger at the damp curls at the apex of her thighs. She heard his breath catch in his throat. This was a game of control, but it was clear that there was no winner. They would both win, or they would both lose, and both hoped that winning would be on the agenda.

"Your performance of 'For Your Entertainment' was arousing, Noah. You looked at me differently than you looked at everyone else during the performance. I felt like you were singing to me and I couldn't help it," she whispered.

He closed the distance between them, his body against hers as he leaned down to speak to her. "Now give me the real reason, baby." He nuzzled the crook of her neck before nibbling on the skin. "You can tell me. Why'd you say my name?"

The Diva felt her knees buckle at his words, a barely audible groan passing through her lips. "I wanted it to be your fingers. I wanted it so badly to be you. I had to imagine it was you, Noah. I couldn't have you so I had to make do with myself, but it didn't stop me from wishing that it was you. I couldn't help screaming your name. You didn't even touch me but I screamed your name." Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she watched his eyes darken more.

"I've wanted all of this for a long time. It was always you, always. Even when I didn't know this, it was always you that I belonged to. Everything you said in that song, I want you to do. I want you to make me feel like that. I _need_ you to make me feel like that."

Puck swallowed thickly, trying to keep his cool, trying to draw this out so he could make the most of it. "Fuck, Rach. I wanted it to be my fingers too. I want to make you feel like that, more than anything on the fucking planet. Just let me and I'll give you everything. Anything and everything, babe." His eyes bore into hers, tension filling the air between them, pulsating in the air. All he wanted was verbal permission from her to give her everything he had.

"Please."

It happened so quickly, the way his lips crashed against hers as his fingers wound themselves into her chocolate colored hair. She seemed to melt into the kiss, granting him the access into her mouth that he craved. Their tongues battled for dominance, fingers trailing across skin that was within reach.

His calloused hands, worn from so many years of guitar playing, grazed her tan flesh. It ran down her side, gently caressing her breast, before resting at her hip, his thumb rubbing small, comforting circles over her hipbone. Her skin was soft under his touch, her eyes fluttering open as she pulled away from their kiss to pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

Without so much as a warning, his other hand released her hair to drift down to her chest, intent on making her repeat the sounds she made before. His fingers tenderly kneaded her breast in the manner that she had earlier, all while his lips left soft, sweet kisses following the line of her jawbone.

"Noah, I need…" The meek voice trailed off as his thumb danced over her nipple. Her mouth hung open in a small "O" shape, a gasp rushing out. "More," she pleaded, her eyes closing as he repeated the action.

Puck glanced towards the brunette, a small smile forming on his lips. She appeared to look so small, so mild compared to how she appeared most days. There was a hidden vulnerability he saw in that moment, the way she begged. Everyone else had her wrong, saying that she was insufferable and annoying. If they saw her now, like this, [which they never would because Noah Puckerman didn't share,] they'd know that she was anything but that.

He sucked hard on her pulse point, hoping to leave a mark. Marking her would mean that she was his, and now there was no question that there was something between them. He was hers and she was his. That was how it would always be.

His lips left her neck to kiss down her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts. He heard how her breath hitched, caught in her throat as she realized what was going to happen. It was an awkward angle, but it didn't matter to him. He was making Rachel Berry feel things she never felt before. That was good enough for him.

He knelt on the floor of the shower stall, hand still teasing her breast. His eyes silently asked if he could, asking for per permission. She just nodded, head resting against the tile once more.

If it had been anyone but Rachel Berry, it wouldn't have meant that much to him. Now, though, it meant everything. He was finally going to taste Rachel, the girl that starred in eighty percent of his wet dreams, even regular dreams.

His fingers wrapped around her tan calf, pushing her legs open before he placed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He sees the visible shudder that races through her body at the simple and harmless action, the way her breath becomes almost labored. He places another kiss to her other thigh, letting his lips linger on the skin as his fingers brushed against her. The breathy whimper that leaves her mouth doesn't go unnoticed by the boy kneeling between her thighs, and he's intent on getting her to make those sounds for him.

"So beautiful, baby," he whispered, his eyes gazing over every contour of her body.

The second his mouth was on her, a moan filled the room. Rachel arched her back, instinctively trying to push herself closer to her face, desperate to get relief for the fire burning between her thighs. He laughed slightly, sending vibrations through her, forcing yet another moan from deep in her throat. His hands leave her breast and calf to rest at her hips, holding her steady to balance her.

His tongue runs over her clit, flicking it softly, trying to gauge her reaction to the simple action. The sound she makes is his cue to continue, applying more pressure as he does. She tastes sweet, almost like he thought she would. Sweet and musky, a surprising combination he's sure he'll never get enough of. He hummed against her in approval, and she swore she could feel it throughout her body.

The way he made her feel, how her wildest of fantasies were coming true in a matter of minutes, was overwhelming. No one had ever done this to her, or rather, done it to her with as much attentiveness as he did. Finn had tried merely once, appearing to be a lost puppy when it came to anything even slightly sexual. Noah, on the other hand, had her eyes rolling back into her head with every single stroke of his tongue.

Her eyes flew open and she let out a squeak that resounded off of the white walls as she felt a single finger slip inside her. The squeak instantly turned into a moan as she felt the finger curl inside her, reaching for something she barely knew existed. Her toes curled, her lips parted, wishing she could kiss him if he wasn't already preoccupied with a larger task.

He added a second finger, searching for the rough patch that would surely make her scream. Rachel rolled her hips and mewled, seeking a release from his actions.

Puck took the bundle of nerves in his mouth, sucking lightly, teeth grazing the sensitive nub as he alternated between languid strokes and hard flicks. It was clear that he had a goal in mind, intent on bringing her to orgasm. His fingers moved quickly, rhythmically in time with his tongue.

White light exploded behind her eyes as she finally came undone, his name leaving her lips in a sound that resembled a scream. Her body shook, her muscles clenched his fingers as they stilled inside her. Coherency is lost as he helped her ride it out, tongue lapping up the remnants of her release. Her fingers ran through his mohawk, tugging him away from her, the sensation too much after her mind-blowing orgasm.

He was at a loss for words when he looked at her, chest heaving and cheeks red. She barely registered the fact that he was looking at her, avoiding his gaze.

"That was…" she whispered, her eyes falling to his lips. They were wet, undeniably wet from _her._

"How do I taste?" she asked abruptly, a genuine questioning look in her eyes.

Puck let out an audible groan, his fingers brushing her hair from her face. The water had since run cold, so he reached behind him to turn it off before he turned back to her.

He pressed his lips to hers, letting her taste herself on his lips. He was shocked by the enthusiasm she kissed him back with, forcing her tongue past his lips so she could taste more of herself, more of them combined. She pulled away, a deep blush coloring her cheeks as she bit her lip.

"I taste… oddly sweet," Rachel commented, answering her own question without realizing it.

He wasted little time in pulling back the shower curtain, stepping into the little dressing area to pull a condom out of his wallet that was strewn on top of his jeans. He put it on wordlessly, despite the questioning voice of the brunette behind the curtain. After Beth, he couldn't risk having another child, even if he maybe wanted children with Rachel in the future. [Maybe. He said maybe.]

He stepped back into the shower stall a moment later, met with the pouting face of Rachel.

"I thought you were leaving me," she whispered, her voice soft and sad.

His eyes snapped to meet hers, a look of disbelief appeared on his face. He took her face gently in his hands before saying, "Rachel, I'm an asshole, but I'm not that much of an asshole. 'Sides, I have unfinished business I need to attend to."

All seemed to be forgiven as she raised her head to meet his lips, nipping at his bottom lip as she did all those months ago when they dated. It was an act that he always found incredibly hot, and he always wondered how a girl that appeared to be so good and innocent could pull off something as hot as that, because he knew by her smiles after she did it that it wasn't an accident like she claimed. She did it on purpose to get a reaction from him.

He pushed her back against the tile again, lips leaving hers to nip at the mark he made earlier. His lips trailed up her neck, stopping so he could lick the shell of her ear, the action sending tingles up Rachel's spine.

"Gonna fuck you so hard, baby," he whispered, tugging gently on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Please, Noah," she begged, her nails digging deep into the tan skin of his shoulders.

Hearing her beg, hearing the need in her voice nearly made him lose it. She seemed so desperate for him, wanting him just a fraction of how much he wanted her. _Needed_ her. His hands wrapped around her thighs, effortlessly lifting her off the ground so she could wrap her muscular legs around his waist with ease.

"Want to hear you scream, Rach," he murmured in between bites to the column of her throat.

She pushed her hips forward, trying to give him the hint that she wanted him more than ever before. He pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes, his demeanor instantly changing.

"You sure?" he asked, unsure how she felt about having sex.

In response, she pushed her hips towards him again, nodding her head. He just grinned at her, connecting them at the lips before he slipped inside of her, groaning into the kiss as he finally felt how insanely tight and hot she was. It took all his power not to embarrass himself like a three year old that couldn't control himself, and even more power not to pound into her relentlessly, even though it was clear to him now that she wasn't a virgin.

He didn't ask her if she was. He didn't ask her any questions about who, what, where, when. Those things didn't matter. In a way, he knew that she wasn't. He saw the way that she looked at Finn now, hints of regret in her big, brown eyes, hurt that she gave him everything only to be left behind, a second choice to his reputation and popularity.

He was yanked from his thoughts when Rachel shifted, trying to get him to move. [It was a wonder how he even managed to get lost in his own thoughts when he had a gorgeous and naked girl wrapped around him.] Puck pulled out slightly, all before slipping into her once more, too slowly for Rachel's taste. She craved something more, wished he'd make do on what he said.

"Harder, Noah. Please," she ground out.

From then on, it was a mess of limbs and broken sounds. Her hands clawed at his back, urging him on. His fingers grabbed her hips, almost so hard that they might bruise. Her moans and his groans mixed and mingled in the air, filling the lockerroom with the soundtrack of their newfound relationship. Her hips met his thrust for thrust, looking for that release she felt before, wanting to bring him with her.

"So close," she whines, just as his hand slips between their bodies, reaching down to rub her clit.

"Look at me, Rach."

Brown eyes meet hazel, and they're both gone. It's explosive, the way they let go together, so unexpected but so perfect at the same time.

They stay like that for awhile, her legs wrapped around him as he holds her up, soft words shared between them. After all that time, they finally got their moment, as unconventional as it was.

"We did this backwards, Noah," Rachel says as her feet meet the floor.

"We aren't normal, babe," he reminds her, kissing her forehead.

"Please tell me that this wasn't a onetime thing to you. Tell me that this isn't over. I… I can't get my hopes up. Not to be hurt again." Her voice, the voice that was screaming his name just a while before, is broken, hurt lacing the voice of an angel.

He takes her hand in his, running his thumb over the soft skin he's met with. "This isn't over unless you want it to be, Rachel. I've waited in the wings since last year, hoping that you'd realize that Finn wasn't the man for you. I tried to move on, but I can't. Lauren doesn't matter to me, she's not you. I want this more than anything, but I don't just want this. I want you, _all_ of you. In every way. I want to be the one that sticks up for you, walks down the hallways with you, sings with you. God, I sound like a pussy." That earns him a smack to the chest, but he continues seriously. "I want to be your boyfriend, Rachel. For real this time."

She just nods, unable to speak except for a few words. "I want that too."

"Let's go get you cleaned up, Rach. I don't want your dads thinking that their daughter got hurt or something, or ran away from home. Besides, you have to introduce me."

So maybe it wasn't the most romantic, and maybe it wasn't fit for a movie, and maybe it wasn't how Rachel Berry dreamed of it. But it was them. They were Noah and Rachel, Rachel and Noah. Nothing else mattered.

"I love you, Noah."

The words caught him off guard, but he smiled.

"Love you too, Rachel. Now stop looking at me like that or I'm going to make you scream all over again."

_-FIN-_

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be wonderful. I love hearing what you guys think. :)<em>


End file.
